Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to the customers of the network. Such services are typically requested by the customer to be provided by the network.
Providing services to customers typically includes provisioning one or more of the network components along a transmission path through the network to the customer device. For example, in a Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) network, two or more edge devices of the MPLS network may be provisioned to transmit packets related to the requested service. Such provisioning typically requires a level of indirection or abstraction to send the traffic between the devices. For example, for a service edge device to send an Internet Protocol (IP) packet to a metro edge device, service edge may carry out an IP route loop for the destination IP address of the metro edge, identify the IP address of the metro edge at the destination for this network, perform an IP address to MPLS label lookup, and forward the IP packet out the appropriate interface with the corresponding MPLS label for metro edge. However, routing packets in this manner may be inefficient for these types of networks. It is with these and other issues that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.